tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinnoh
Sinnoh is a region of the Pokémon World. Just like the rest of the world, it was created by Arceus, who shaped it with the power provided by its Plates. Geographical Layout Sinnoh is based on the Japanese island of Hokkaido, while geography is also based on the Russian island Sakhalin, and also Kunashir.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sinnoh#Etymology_and_design_concept In terms of distance, Sinnoh isn't as close to Hoenn like how Johto is close to Kanto, but these 4 regions are connected together as a larger landmass, and travel between them can be done on land. History In ancient times of the Tears of the Fallen story, the first meteor shower of history approached the world, headed towards the Sinnoh region. Technology wasn't as advanced back then as present times, so humans couldn't sense the shower until it was nearby. Panic ensued. Arceus then stepped up the stop the meteor shower to save everyone. This took Arceus's full power and it knocked Arceus out, making it lose its Plates. A kid then picked up the Fire and Water Plates and returned them to Arceus to give it the strength to recall the other 15 Plates to it. Sinnoh used to serve as the region of operations for the evil organization known as Team Galactic. This is not the case anymore, due to all previous smaller evil groups being merged into the Tekiyoku. When the Tekiyoku was formed 7 years before the start of the series, it was led by Giovanni and consisted of only Team Rocket and Team Flare. The group worked to build their headquarters in Celestic Town in the Sinnoh region, since Sinnoh was good traveling distance from both Kanto and Alola. Sinnoh served as the region where Arceus hid several history books it wrote in ancient times about Manipulation and other aspects of the world. They were hidden in Eterna City. After Arceus was captured, these books were later uncovered by the Tekiyoku (which now consisted of every villainous person and team), since Arceus needed to get them to believe it about Manipulation to spare its life. Sinnoh was the birth region of Manipulation returning to the world in modern times. This is where the new Tekiyoku leader, Lysandre, performed Manipulation meditation for the first time in many years. He became a Dual Fire and Steel Manipulator. Other Tekiyoku members soon followed to become Manipulators as well. Sinnoh was later taken over by the revitalized Tekiyoku, along with all other regions. All Sinnoh Gyms were shut down and the Sinnoh League was discontinued. Citizens there were forced to start paying the Tekiyoku taxes every now and then. In the Tekiyoku headquarters, Sinnoh was the region where the Plates were scattered around the world to stop Lysandre from becoming a Supreme Manipulator. Here, Alain used the extra move taught by Arceus, Omnipotent Purēto Scatter, to send the Plates to hiding spots around the world that were picked out by Giratina. This formed the basis for the mission of the Mokusetsu. Cities and Towns The following is a list of every city and town in Sinnoh, as shown in the official Pokémon games. They're all basically present in Tears of the Fallen, even though some might not be mentioned in the series. Anime-exclusive locations will only be shown here if they have some part in Tears of the Fallen or if a character is from there. See more about a city/town on its page by clicking the name. Be aware that not all cities/towns will have articles. * Twinleaf Town * Sandgem Town * Jubilife City * Oreburgh City * Floaroma Town * Eterna City * Hearthome City * Solaceon Town * Veilstone City * Pastoria City * Celestic Town * Canalave City * Snowpoint City * Sunyshore City * Sandgem Town * Majolica Town * Arrowroot Town Schooling * Main article: Academies Sinnoh is the location of one of the two major academies in Tears of the Fallen. Named Sinnoh Academy and located in Jubilife City, it attracts a moderate amount of people to it from other regions who can, in turn, experience more of Sinnohan life. Other Locations Sinnoh also holds PokéLife Apartments, which people from Sinnoh Academy usually move into if they're from a region farther away and need a place to stay without going back home whenever the academy is out for Summer and Winter breaks. Present * SPOILERS MAY BE PRESENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ... ... ... Sinnoh was where Ash first arrived in the story. He came here to Jubilife City to meet up with Alain, who had previously e-mailed him. They met up, trained their martial arts skills, and established the journey to get Arceus's Plates. Ash also met Dawn here behind Sinnoh Academy. This region is where Dawn and her mother were living, also in Jubilife City. Due to being behind on their taxes, Annie, Oakley, and Merilyn ended up killing Dawn's mom and burning her house down, leaving Dawn with nothing. Dawn would later go on to travel with the Mokusetsu. In the search for Arceus's Plates, Sinnoh was the third region traveled to by Alain and the Mokusetsu. Everyone who traveled as a member or just to help out in Sinnoh were Alain, Ash, Dawn, Zoey, Barry, Kenny, and Ursula. The first Plate encountered by the Mokusetsu was Seirei, the Fairy Plate. This was in Snowpoint City. The second Plate was Kowamote, the Dark Plate. That was in Eterna City. The last Plate was Fushigi, the Psychic Plate. This was in Floaroma Town. Fights between the Mokusetsu and the Tekiyoku occurred in each area over control of the Plate. Characters From Here This section will show characters in Tears of the Fallen who are from Sinnoh. Only characters revealed in the series so far will be shown here. If a character's been revealed, but their hometown is meant to be hidden for plot purposes, they will not appear here. * Dawn Toyoguchi (Twinleaf Town) * Barry Suzuki (Twinleaf Town) * Zoey Williams (Snowpoint City) * Paul Fields (Veilstone City) * Kenny Hudson (Twinleaf Town) * Ursula McCarthy (Pastoria City) * Johanna Toyoguchi (Twinleaf Town) * Saturn (Sandgem Town) * Mars (Majolica Town) * Jupiter (Celestic Town) * Cyrus Miyake (Snowpoint City) * Zero (Arrowroot Town) * Charon Ogata (Solaceon Town) Plates Hidden Here This section will list Arceus's Plates that were hidden in Sinnoh after Giratina hid the Plates in ancient times when Arceus created its special move, "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter". Only Plates whose locations have been revealed in the series will appear here. * Seirei (Fairy) (Snowpoint City) * Kowamote (Dark) (Eterna City) * Fushigi (Psychic) (Floaroma Town) Trivia * The name, "Sinnoh", denotes "mysteries" (神奥). This relates to the many myths of the region. * Sinnoh is the only region in this story that doesn't have 5 letters in its name. See Also * Kanto * Johto * Hoenn * Unova * Kalos * Alola References Category:Locations Category:Regions